Douglas Wood
Douglas "The Scottish Giant" Wood is the current underboss in the Erikson crime family. He is a childhood friend of Donald 'Bugsy' Erikson, Rick Paine, Alicia Tan and Markus Jackson. He is nicknamed 'The Scottish Giant' because he is really tall, standing at 7.3 ft. He also has incredible strength, greater than a regular man. He also serves as the right hand man of Bugsy and Markus. He currently married to Alicia and has two children, Tyler and Jayden, who he is completely devoted to. Douglas is a big fan of Whitney Houston, a talented dancer and an avid flash mobber, having of participated in a lot of flash mobs, some of which he arranged himself. Early life Douglas Wood was born in Endinburgh, Scotland on July 2nd, 1998. Douglas's parents, Jacob and Mary Wood, were both poor with little money. Moving to Erichsburg When Douglas was 12 years old, the family moved to Erichsburg in hopes of escaping poverty. During year 7, Douglas met Donald Erikson, Markus Jackson, Benjamim Williams, Rick Paine and Alicia Tan and became good friends with them. Not long after meeting, Markus nicknamed Douglas 'The Scottish Giant' because of his height. He also fell in love with Alicia, but he was too scared to admit his feelings. High school During high school, Wood was a part of Erikson's rackets he ran at his high school. They included: gambling, protection, extortion and fighting. He also had a sexual relationship with Quinn, the head cheerlear when he was 16, but he ended it when he realised his true feelings for Alicia. Date with Alicia When he was 17, with encouragement from Donald and Markus, Wood asked Alicia out on a date, and Alicia accepted. On November 10, Douglas and Alicia went to the cinema and saw 'Batman Begins'. Afterwards, Douglas and Alicia went to Douglas's house and the two had sex in Douglas's bedroom and they even declared their love for eachother. Alicia remembers it as the best night of her life. Underground fight tournament Wood controlled a secret racket of Erikson's which combined gambling and fighting tournaments into one big racket. This earned Wood a small fortune during high school. He was also the champion fighter of Donald's fighting club 'Bloodsport High'. Joining the Erikson family When he joined the family, it was under the iron fist of Sicilian Mafia boss Joe Dominioes just like the other gangs of the city. Soon, the gang began a struggle for power of the criminal underworld in Erichsburg; with the Erikson gang winning. After 2016 Mafia Conference in Geneva, Switzerland, the Erikson crime family was officially formed. Soon, the family began having many Irish, Jewish and Italians wishing to join the family, including high-ranking members of other organizations. In order to watch his new lieutenants, he had several of his closer associates placed as associates or soldiers in their crew to keep an eye on them until he could fully trust them; he had Wood placed in Albert Scalise's crew in New Harmony as an associate since no one in his crew knew him. In mid-2017, Erikson sent Wood to Los Angeles to settle a smuggling deal with Siegel family underboss Mickey Cohen. While there, he met and became friends with Siegel soldiers Frank Steiner, Leroy Sabo and Lenny Finkelstein. Becoming a lieutenant He became a lieutenant in 2018 and was sent to Louisville, Kentucky to head his own crew of 30 men. During Prohibition, he became a known as a top earner for the family while bootlegging and smuggling alcohol for the family. Erikson-Richardson War Main article: United States v. Erikson (2018) In 2018, Wood was one of the men involved with the murder of rival gang underboss Logan Russ in 2018. While in prison with Erikson, Reeder, Ben Williams, and Charles Diamond, Bugsy ordered Woods to beat a rival prison gang leader to death to establish his dominance in the prison. During his stay in prison, Douglas recieved regular visits from Alicia, and they would mostly about moving in together and starting a family. Woods was later acquitted of the Russ murder, along with his friends, and was release over a month after the murder. Witnessing Bugsy's murder Erikson-Csokas War Fourth of July Attempt Proposing to Alicia On July 9, 2026 Avenging Bugsy Erikson-Carpacia War Massacre at Carpacia Docks Race War Main article: Erikson-KKK War In 2030, after a hundred years of being out of Erichsburg, the KKK was making a comeback in the city and wanted to maintain a foothold by eliminating influential non-white gangsters in the gangs and crime families in Erichsburg. While initially not targeted by the KKK in the wave of attacks in the following days, he played in important role in garnering the public's support of the injured and killed gangsters, civilians, and their families; and hatred towards the racists. In June of 2030, while Douglas and Alicia were spending a day at the beach, 2 KKK members, on orders of Alex Smith, drove by them on a motorcycle while one of them open fired. While Douglas was unharmed, Alicia received 2 bullets to her torso. On July 5, he had the location of the two KKK members and had five associates come with him: Al DiNapoli, Felix Badem, Gerry Fretti, Mikey Johnson and James Royce. The two KKK members were heavily guarded by other KKK members at a private beach house in California owned by a mayor and known KKK member. They quietly eliminated the guards at night with silenced guns, knives and garroted wires. They then breached the basemen/lower floor of the house in which it had glass walls and doors facing the beach. Douglas, Al and Felix tortured the men while Gerry watched out for other KKK members and Mikey and James searched the house for information and possibly the mayor. They found the mayor in his office and killed him. He made Gerry, Mikey and James official made men in the family after the hit. (Can edit or make completely different story if you would like) While Alicia was recovering in a hospital, it was guarded by at least 40 guards in and outside the hospital. On July 8, at least 30 KKK members and associates approached the hospital emptied handed or with bats or brass knuckles. The head of her security detail, Antonio Caliero, ordered all 25 of the outside guards and his second-in-command, Karl Reenheim, stand in front of the doors in the way of the KKK but avoid using guns to avoid convictions. He also alerted Douglas, who was visiting Alicia. The KKK had sent its men to finish off Alicia in retaliation for the murder of the mayor. While the guards were dealing with the attackers, 30 other attackers were able to get into the hospital through a back entrance by killing the guards. A gunfight broke out in the hospital with fifteen of the attackers being killed by defending guards. The remaining fifteen made it to Alicia's room but as they were about to shoot her, Douglas killed the remaining fifteen with his bare hands. The bloody fight burst out lasting about ten minutes but was disrupted when an injured Reenheim saw the leader of the KKK attackers and got his gun out to shoot him but was cut down in a barrage of bullets from unmarked detectives bought by the KKK. The detectives had fled in their cars and the remaining KKK members outnumbered the remaining conscious and alive guards and were about to finish them off when several SWAT vehicles arrived (all bought cops or Erikson mobsters disguised as SWAT officers) arrived and shot about seven attackers who had guns dead and took the remaining KKK men into their trucks. The guards were all taken into the hospital or taken to another hospital. The armored SWAT vans arrived at a field at dark in Kentucky. The mobsters and officers put all the attackers in a line and had them standing, facing away from them; with the exception of the leader. Douglas arrived and ordered the remaining attackers to dig their graves (about 10 of them remained) and had them shot. Douglas then tortured the leader of the attackers and he gave up the location of a meeting that was to happen for the KKK. He then snapped the leader's neck and had him thrown in a separate grave in a Southern Indiana town. A few days later, the men were dug up and were buried in fields outside of separate towns in the tri-state area. In early August, Marriage Category:Ellison crime family Category:Lieutenant Category:Ellison-Csokas War Category:Ellison-Carpacia War